El Florista
by Axuree Rheeid
Summary: Sealand es heredero de un perfumista, y su único amigo es, vaya una ironía, un tierno florista que siempre dice las cosas más bonitas en el momento más inesperado. ¿Cuál es tu flor favorita, florista? ¿Y la tuya, perfumista? -LatSea- -Universo Alterno-


Saliendo de casa un domingo por la mañana, Peter corrió a encontrarse con el florista. No era que tuviera algún asunto con él, simplemente le gustaba ir a verlo porque tenía casi su edad y lo consideraba lo más cercano a un amigo que podía tener. Y es que el chico, siendo educado en casa, preparándose a tomar las riendas de la empresa familiar de perfumería, no podía verse con muchos niños de su edad. Su encuentro con el florista había sido mera casualidad, de hecho, pues los padres compraban flores a diversos comercios y un día resultó que uno de los tantos floristas tenía un hermano también florista que le ayudaba en el negocio y que era apenas mayor que él. Y mientras los adultos resolvían los asuntos de las flores y las cargas y perfumes y esas cosas, los pequeños decidieron distraerse entre ellos con una charla.

Además, el florista era un tanto peculiar, un tanto como niña y un tanto como niño (lo cual era ganancia porque era tener dos amigos en uno), y decía las cosas más bonitas y vergonzosas en los momentos menos esperados.

–¡Raaaaaiviiiiis! –Gritó mientras entraba en el local, la campanilla sonó y Peter frenó en secó. Un hombre alto con una bufanda estaba frente al mostrador, comprando un ramo de girasoles. El hombre le miró de reojo y volvió a sus asuntos. Peter lo conocía, se llamaba Iván y era dueño de una floristería mucho mayor a la cual sus padres compraban muchas flores. A Peter no le gustaba el señor, amenazaba a Raivis y a sus hermanos con anexarlos a su florería, pero ellos se defendían cuanto podían, Raivis le había contado todo. Ya habían trabajado antes para él y no les gustaba. El tipo dejó ver una sonrisa gélida al encargado y se fue. Cuando hubo estado bien lejos, Peter le sacó la lengua y corrió a ver al florista en cargo. Era Toris, el hermano mayor, y aún estaba pálido.

–¡Toris, Toris! ¿Está Rai en casa? –Preguntó, colgándose del mostrador, como siempre. El pobre Toris recobraba el resuello.

–¡Ah…! Peter, ¿Verdad?... Qué gusto verte… ah, sí… el está en… uh… por allá… en la trastienda… él y Eduard están haciendo algunos arreglos… ¿Creo…? Sí… eso me ha parecido… –Le sonríe. Peter se siente mal por él. Algún día, cuando fuera dueño de la empresa perfumera de sus padres, salvaría esa pequeña florería llena de gente tan simpática… ya se le ocurriría un plan.

Peter dio las gracias y se apresuró a la trastienda, que estaba infestada de tulipanes, orquídeas, rosas, girasoles, margaritas, lirios y otras flores que no conocía. Entre una marejada de flores, buscó a Raivis. Pues no, no estaba, pero encontró a Eduard, trabajando con un arreglo aromático de lavanda.

–¡Eduard! –Dijo y se le acercó. –¿No sabes dónde está Raivis? Vine a visitarlo un rato…

–¡Ah, Peter! –Sonrió y se acomodó las gafas. –Sí, bueno, me estaba ayudando, pero lo mandé a que regara las plantas, las pobres no pueden estar todo el día sedientas.

–Uh, espera, ¿No se supone que Toris riega las plantas y tu estas a cargo del mostrador y Raivis de los arreglos?

–Bueno, sí. –Dijo arreglándose los lentes. –Pero Toris tiene un resfriado y no puede trabajar con plantas por el momento, por lo del polen, así que cambiamos un poco de lugares. Yo iba a cambiar de lugares con el, pero entonces Raivis cambió de lugares conmigo porque quería poner feliz a Toris haciendo sus tareas.

–Oh. Gracias. –Dijo Peter y se apresuró al invernadero. El local podía ser un tanto pequeño, pero el invernadero era más grande. Ahí, regando unos rosales de rosas rojas, estaba Raivis, pisando con cuidado para no tumbar las caléndulas que estaban detrás suyo. Estaba rodeado de flores por todos lados, a Peter hasta le daban ganas de sacarle una foto.

–¡Rai! –Gritó y se acercó, haciendo al mayor levantar la cabeza. Un fuerte abrazo le siguió a su grito, y una breve ducha de rocío le siguió, antes de que Raivis riera y cerrara la llave del agua para evitar su desperdicio.

–Hola, P-Peter… –Murmuró el mayor mientras le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad. –¿Cómo estás?

–¡Bien! Quería verte. ¡El idiota de mi hermano estaba visitando la casa, así que no pude venir antes! –Dijo, con un puchero. –¿Y tú? ¿Estás muy ocupado? ¿Vine en mal momento? ¿Quieres que mejor venga otro día? ¿Mañana tal vez? ¿Mañana vas a seguir regando plantas? ¿Otras diferentes? ¿Te gustan? ¿Qué es esa flor de allá? ¡Es muy bonita! –Peter empezó a hacer preguntas cada vez más y más alejadas del tema. Raivis suspiró y respondió a sus preguntas poco a poco.

–h… Más o menos. No. Esta b-bien hoy. Puedes venir mañana t-también. Sí. Quizás. Mucho. E-es un hibisco. ¿Te gusta alguna flor en p-particular?

–Uuuuh… –El menor miró alrededor. Había flores muy bonitas, muy exóticas, pero una en especial le llamó la atención. –¡Esta! –Dijo el menor, apuntando a una pequeña maceta de flores azules, muy pequeñas. –¡Es pequeña y de color azul! ¡Se parece a mí, porque siempre voy de azul! Y el centro es amarillo, ¿Ves? ¡Mi cabello también es amarillo! ¡Rubio! Y aunque es pequeña, se hace notar. ¡Como yo!

–Ah, No-Me-Olvides. –Peter le miró confuso.

–¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Por supuesto que nunca te voy a olvidar!

–N-no… –Letonia se sonrojó. –Es el nombre de la p-planta. Se llama: "No-Me-Olvides".

–…Ah. –Peter se sonrojó, un tanto avergonzado. Hora de cambiar el tema. –¿Por qué se llama así?

–Es p-para que dos personas siempre se recuerden… –Dijo, y tomó una maceta pequeña llena de esas flores pequeñas. –Ten, te la re-regalo.

–¡Gracias! –Dijo feliz y la tomó. –¿Eso quiere decir que siempre me vas a recordar? Porque yo a ti sí que te recordaré.

–B-bueno, sí. También significa que te quiero mucho. –Y soltó una risita. Peter se sonrojó. Raivis tenía esa habilidad de hacerle sentir cosas en el estómago. Hora de cambiar de tema de nuevo. –¿A ti te gusta mucho esta planta? –Raivis pareció pensarlo un poco, luego sonrió.

–A-ahora sí, porque te gusta y porque me recuerda a ti. –Se rió de nuevo, y Peter se sonrojó de nuevo. En serio, Raivis decía las cosas mas bonitas y vergonzosas en los momentos mas inesperados…

–¿Entonces cuál es tu flor favorita?

–¿Además de esa? –Sonrió.

–¡A-Además de esta! –Contestó, nervioso.

–Las m-margaritas.

–¿Las margaritas…? ¿No son un poco sosas…?

–C-creo que son bonitas y frágiles.

–¡Te pareces a una margarita! –Dijo con una risa, y ahora Raivis se sonrojó. –Ah, espera… ¡Tengo una idea!

–¿Cuál? –Preguntó Raivis mientras volvía a regar las plantas.

–¡Un arreglo con tus flores y las mías! ¡Así tu no me olvidas, y yo te recuerdo!

–Un arreglo… –Murmuró Letonia, pensándolo. –¿Sería como tener una parte tuya… s-siempre c-conmigo?

–¡Sí! ¡Y porque yo soy una flor, y tu eres otra, si están juntas en el mismo arreglo, entonces vamos a estar siempre juntos! ¿A que es una idea genial?

–Sí, pero… b-bueno… las flores se marchitan… –Miró a un lado, como decepcionado.

–¡Pero yo nunca lo haré! –El mayor le miró sorprendido. –¡Yo siempre me quedaré contigo! Y además, podemos ponerlas a secar en un libro, y…

Raivis sonrió y le besó la frente. Peter se volvió a sonrojar.

–Me encantaría tenerte siempre conmigo. –Y lo dijo sin tartamudear. De nuevo esas frases que le hacían sentir estúpidamente feliz y bobo.

–¡A-A mi también! ¡Por eso, esta misma tarde, cuando regrese a casa, lo haré con un montón de flores de no-me-olvides y margaritas! ¡Y los pondré a secar en un libro grande y grueso o… oh, oh, espera! ¿Cuál es tu libro favorito?

–¿El m-mío? Me gustan mucho las historias de a-amor… –Se puso rojo.

–¿Las historias de amor?

–Sí…

–¡Ah, entonces por eso siempre dices cosas bonitas!

–¿Eh? –Letonia parpadeó, halagado y avergonzado al mismo tiempo. Peter siguió hablando.

–¡Entonces, las pondré a secar entre las páginas de la primer novela de amor más romántica que me encuentre! ¡Ese ese libro, y nunca otro, porque es tu favorito! Y cuando se sequen, haré un cuadro con ellas, y te lo daré, Raivis, te lo daré para que lo cuelgues en su cuarto o donde puedas… ¡Podamos! Verlo, y sería genial si tu hicieras uno también, entonces yo te doy el mío, ¿Ajá? Y tú me das el tuyo ¡Y entonces siempre estaremos juntos! ¿Qué tal mi idea, eh, eh? –Peter ya daba saltos, emocionado. Raivis sonrió.

–En dos semanas, tu c-cuadro estará listo, Peter. Lo prometo.

–¡Vale! Entonces el mío también. ¡Dos semanas!

–¡Bien! Es una p-promesa, entonces.

–¡Bien! –Peter juntó su meñique con el de Raivis y le sonrió.

–También, hay algo que q-quería decirte…

–¿Qué cosa?

–… En dos semanas. –Y rió. Peter hizo un puchero, y entonces rió con él. Luego escogieron las flores (no me olvides y margaritas) más bonitas que pudieron encontrar, y Peter temblaba emocionado. Dos semanas, ojalá pasaran rápido, no podía esperar a ver la cara de su amigo cuando le entregara el cuadro más bonito que jamás hubiera tenido.

------------------Dos semanas y veinte años después ------------------

-Oye… –Dice Peter "el famoso perfumista" Kirkland, a su pareja mientras se acurruca en su pecho desnudo, un domingo por la mañana. –¿No fue un domingo por la mañana así, más o menos, cuando te me declaraste?

–Oh… –Dice el susodicho, y juega con su cabello. –Fue en esta misma fecha. Lo apunté con cincel en mi cerebro y nunca se me olvidó.

–Yo sólo recuerdo que estabas muy nervioso entonces. –Se ríe. –Tartamudeabas y temblabas porque tus hermanos estaban justo detrás de ti, animándote a seguir, mientras dabas vueltas al cuadro de flores que te di. Tus manos no hallaban qué hacer. ¿Por qué estabas tan nervioso, eh?

–Oh, era lógico, no sólo tenías doce años y eras apenas un niño, sino que encima eras heredero de una empresa de afamados perfumistas… ¿Y yo? yo sólo era un pobre florista desgraciado que se sentía un pedófilo cada vez que te decía cosas bonitas. Así que, aún y con todo el apoyo de mis hermanos, era una tortura, te quería mucho y no sabía cómo decírtelo.

–Raivis, Raivis. –Sonríe y lo besa. –Siempre tan tierno. Aunque tú también me hacías pasar por tremendos líos, ¿Eh? Siempre me sonrojaba y me reía como un bobo, luego me sentía idiota porque no quería irme de tu florería.

–Ya estamos juntos. Nadie se va a ir. –Ahora Raivis besa a su pareja, luego se ríe. –Ven, volvamos a dormir, es domingo y tengo ganas de quedarme contigo todo el día. –Raivis abraza a su esposo y le cubre con las cobijas, haciéndole cariñitos bajo la sábana.

–¿Recuerdas…? –Dice, soñoliento por las caricias. –¿Recuerdas el poema que me leíste, cuando te me declaraste?

–Aún lo tengo. –Y lentamente caen dormidos.

Y desde la pared del cuarto, dos cuadros llenos de no-me-olvides y margaritas secas, lado a lado, son los únicos testigos de la escena.

¿Y el poema? ¿Qué poema, dice el lector? Bueno, iba más o menos así.

_Las rosas son rojas_

_Las violetas añiles_

_Así son tus labios_

_Y tus ojos azules_

_Y en tu piel de rosa_

_Salpicada de sol_

_Me hundo cual barco_

_Me pierdo en mi rol_

_Porque te amo en serio,_

_Con amor de florista_

_Y la flor más bella_

_El arreglo más lindo_

_Es tu risa-campanilla_

_Tu sonrisa-mirasol_

_Tus palabras-pensamiento_

_No-me-olvides, corazón_


End file.
